fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Years Later/There's a Rumor in New York City
(Then we crossfade to Earth as we slowly zoom in the clouds as well, and into the bustling futuristic metropolis of New York City) New York City, 2990, 19,90 years later (Then we slowly zoom all the way to the bustling streets near the Natural History Museum. When the zooming ended, the people then began singing) Man 1: New York City is glorious Woman 1: New York City is bustling Man 2: My bonus is really making me rich People of New York: Oh, since the rise of technologies Our lives have been so great And as for the gossip That gets us through the day (Then while the song continued, four male aliens, two anthro mice and two anthro dogs, are walking out of the museum looking happy and excited. The first male anthro mouse alien is skinny with light brown and cream fur, a red nose, and wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes. He is Basil of Baker Street, the Natural History Museum's curator and also's New York's famous mouse detective. The last male anthro mouse alien is a little chubby with light brown fur with a cream furred mustache and a pair of cream furred eyebrows, and wearing a navy blue long-sleeved suit over a dark red sleeveless vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue bowtie, gray blue pants, and black shoes. He is Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's partner. The first male anthro dog alien is a German Shepherd with pale brown fur with brown patches on his head, ears, and back, brown eyes, a black mole on his right cheek, and a red nose, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue tie with a gold tip on the end, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. He is Charlie B. Barkin, Basil and Dawson's friend and partner. And the last male anthro dog alien is a Dachsund with brown fur, dark brown ears, a light brown cream underbelly, and brown eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a green tanktop, blue pants, and black and white converse shoes. He is Itchy Itchiford, Charlie's best friend, and also his, Basil, and Dawson's partner) People of New York: Hey, have you heard? There’s a rumor in New York City Have you heard What they’re saying on the streets? (Then Basil's group came up to a newspaper man and bought today's paper, as if interested on the front page's story involving a certain lost planet from 19,90 years ago) Man 3: Although this kingdom didn’t thrive It might still be alive (Then Basil's group walked off, reading the whole article involving....) People of New York: The legendary Mystica Planet Man 4: But please do not repeat. (Then Basil's group headed their way to the curator's office back in the museum after reading the paper) People of New York: It’s a rumor A legend A mystery Something whispered in an alleyway Or through a crack It’s a rumor That’s part of Our history (Inside the museum, Basil's group arrived at the curator's office as a female janitor greeted them) Woman 2: They say the history museum Will make a new exhibit People of New York: For someone who might Find the lost planet kingdom (Then Basil's group greeted the manager named Mr. Honeycut (OC character)) Mr. Honeycut: Are you sure you want to fund an expedition after what happened to One-Eyed Willie and his crew? Basil: We're positive, Mr. Honeycut. Charlie: Why else did Christopher Columbus come back successful finding the new world in 1492? Because of a true theory he believed, thinking that.... Mr. Honeycut: I know, I know. The world is not flat. Itchy: But it might be risky. Basil: Risky is our first names. Mr. Honeycut: Then your last names must be "Fools." (Ignoring that insult, Basil's group and Mr. Honeycut then went up to the restoration team with some Mystica Planet artifacts they found recently) Man 5: A dollar for this painting It’s Mystican, I swear Woman 3: Two rare Mystican earrings Mister, buy a pair Man 6: We got these from a surviving expedition It’s like the rarest of all Man 5 and 6 and Woman 3: It could be worth a fortune If they came from the planet (Then Basil's group and Mr. Honeycut left the museum while Mr. Honeycut remained near the entrance, giving in) Mr. Honeycut: Very well. But mark my words, Basil, Dawson, Charlie, and Itchy, if you come back with nothing from this expedition, without disappearing like One-Eyed Willie or getting killed, you're fired! Basil and Charlie: Deal. Dawson and Itchy: What?! (Basil and Mr. Honeycut shook their hands and then with that, Basil's group left. Later, they went back to their apartment) Itchy: Are you crazy, guys?! Dawson: You're costing us our jobs if we fail! Charlie: Nonsense, you guys. Basil: We're talking about the biggest risk we're taking and what we dreamed of! (Realizing they're right, Itchy and Dawson gave in) Dawson: Very well. Itchy: If you insist. Charlie: But before we fund our expedition, shall we visit our friends at the Verde Inn? Basil: Good idea, Charles. Itchy and Dawson: Yes. Itchy: At least Ogremon, Cloud, and Aerith believe in us. Dawson: Unlike Mr. Honeycut. (Then Basil's group walked out onto the streets again, heading for the bus station to take a bus to the Verde Inn) Basil: But can you imagine? (Then he and his group started singing) Basil: It’s the rumor The legend The mystery Charlie: It’s Mystica Planet itself That’ll help us fly Basil and Charlie: You and us, friends Will go down In history Basil: We’ll form a crew From someone who believes In the planet’s existence Charlie: Pack up some supplies And sail off into the stars Basil and Charlie: Imagine the rewarding exhibit The museum will have Who else can pull it off But you and us? We’ll be rich Dawson and Itchy: We'll be rich Basil and Charlie: We’ll be famous Dawson and Itchy: We'll be famous Basil's group: And New York City Will have some more To talk about (They resumed their trek to the bus station as the people started singing) People of New York: Shh, have you heard? There’s a rumor in New York City Have you heard What they’re saying on the streets? Hey Hey (Basil's group arrived at the bus station and took the bus) People of New York: Hey, have you heard? There’s a rumor in New York City Have you heard Mister, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery Basil and Charlie: The biggest adventure in history People of New York: The legendary Mystica Planet A myth or real planet? Man 7: Who knows? Shh (Then the song ended as Basil's group disembarked from the bus and entered the Verde Inn upon arrival) Basil's group: Hey! (Then three people noticed them and greeted them in calm happiness. The first person is a 26 year old man with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt. brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife, the manager of the Verde Inn. The second person is a 25 year old with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud's wife. And the last person is a green ogre-type Digimon with long white hair, two black horns with red stripes on his head, and sometimes carried a bone club. He is Ogremon, owner of the Verde Inn) Cloud, Aerith, and Ogremon: Basil, guys! Aerith: You came as promised from yesterday. Basil: Exactly. The schedule, which we made, is precisely 12:00 at the Verde Inn for lunch, where we shall discuss any news, either good or bad, involving our funded expedition for Mystica Planet since the disappearance of Captain One-Eyed Willie and his pirate crew of justice and founded some artifacts that were teleported from their ship from our last contact with them before the disappearance. Cloud: Yep. Good ol' Basil knows best. Dawson: Never doubt him. Basil: Thank you. And it's elementary, my dear friends. (Aerith places a bowl of cheese-covered salad) Aerith: Here you are. Basil: Thank you, Aerith. You're too kind. Aerith: (Smiling softly) And I remembered to put melted Swiss cheese on it. (As they enjoy their appetizers, they resumed their conversation) Cloud: And speaking of Mystica Planet, our sons, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang, along with their friends, Christopher and Arren, have told us that they share the same dream as you. Ogremon: Although my five sons have no interest one bit. Aerith: Well, Ogremon, they used to be interested. Ogremon: (Sighs) Yeah, but still.... (He looks at a picture of a 29 year old woman with green skin, long black hair, black eyes, a crooked nose, and wearing a black sleeveless dress, black nail polish, black lipstick, a gray cape with a black Peter Pan collar and dark gray lining at the bottom, a gray hat with a black band, and gray shoes and sometimes carried a broomstick. She is Lila the Good Green Witch, his deceased wife who passed away four years ago) Ogremon: Ever since Lila's passing four years ago, they changed in a bad way. Cloud: And even Arren and Christopher are starting to act like them as well. Dawson: Speaking of Sora's group.... Itchy: How are they lately? Cloud: Sora, Riku, and Roxas are doing great. Aerith: Ever since we just bailed Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang, and them, out of jail last week. Basil's group: (Surprised) Bailed out of jail? Basil: What for? Ogremon: My sons, Christopher, and Arren stupidly made illegal kickboxing competitions bets that got them and Sora, Riku, and Roxas arrested. Charlie: Did they see the light after that? Cloud: That's what they said after what happened last week. Aerith: All we could do is pray and hope that they stay good. Ogremon: And possibly turning a corner if they stay out of trouble. So, rest assured, I'm sure they're staying out of trouble, hoverboarding in the park instead. (But little did he and the others know, he might be wrong again, as if it happened many times before) Coming up: After Christopher wins another illegal kickboxing competition in the park with Arren and the Gangreen Gang's help, they end up in trouble and sent to jail again along with Sora, Riku, and Roxas, who're trying to keep the seven out of trouble. Then after they're bailed out again and berated, Sora's group meet a dying certain patch-wearing one-eyed Knave of Hearts from a certain disappeared pirate crew of justice and are given a wrapped up package that came with him and a cryptic warning, foreshadowing the events to come. Then Sora's group and the others escape the Verde Inn secretly while it is soon destroyed by a group of shady mysterious villains, who are searching for the object Sora's group were given.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Atlantis/Treasure Planet Fanmakes